Ranks
Shopkeeper The starting rank of any trader. Trader Company Value is at least 100,000, some recognition in town. Merchant Company Value is at least 200,000. This is the highest rank that you can achieve without joining the local guild (some towns don't have a Guild building). Travelling Merchant Company Value is at least 300,000, membership in the town guild. Councillor Company Value is at least 500,000, membership in the town guild. Councillor rank (and higher) is required to participate in the meetings of the Town Council and to deal with the local Prince. Patrician Company Value is at least 900,000, high reputation in all society classes of the town, membership in the town guild. Lord Mayor Only Patricians and Councillors can become Lord Mayor of their home town. Very high reputation is required for this (people on the streets will say that they "see you as the Lord Mayor"). This rank allows traders to build military buildings and recruit Town Guards, and to cast two votes during Council Meetings. The list of candidates and the elections date can be seen in the Town Info tab of the Town Hall, the most reputable candidate is listed at the top. Bribing Councillors in the Bath house can shift the votes in your favor, if your reputation is not high enough by itself. Lord Mayor's reputation increases with successful defense during a siege and with donations for the Town Coffers. Withdrawals from the Coffers and lost sieges result in a long-term negative reputation (only take gold from Town Coffers when there is enough time until the next elections). Alderman Alderman is the Fleet Master, the highest achievable rank in the game. Alderman can call a Council Meeting in any town, and can cast three votes in every meeting. The leader of the Hanseatic League is expected to protect the League's interests. If a city levies high taxes or aid pirates, the Alderman must call a Hanse Day on which a Council Meeting will decide whether the League should take action against that city. The Alderman is informed about such events via letter, ignoring the situation will damage the Alderman's reputation. The list of candidates and the elections date can be seen in the Hanseatic Info tab of the Town Hall, the most reputable candidate is listed at the top. In order to become a candidate, a trader is required to: * be Lord Mayor in a town * have high reputation in many cities (guild membership is not required) * complete two-three missions (depending on difficulty) The cheapest and fastest way to become a candidate is to accept pirate-hunting missions, three missions are usually enough to put you on the list of candidates. Failing to accomplish any mission will tag you as unreliable. ---- The available Alderman missions are: Create new town You have two years to build a new town (including a Town Wall), which should attract at least 1000 citizens by that date. Stop a notorious pirate You have a month to hunt down a pirate ship. To locate him, pay the Informer in the tavern and he will tell you where the pirate was last seen. The pirate is not sitting there all the time though, you might need to hunt around or wait for him to show up. Pirate Hideout You have a month to destroy a pirate's nest. You are given a map with the location of the hideout. When you approach the location, the nest will appear on the sea map and you'll be able to attack it with your convoy. You need to destroy any defending ships and port cannons. Bring a town to prosperity You have a year to attract more citizens to a town that has supply problems. Build houses, businesses and supply it with enough goods to increase the town population. Overland Trade Route You have a 5-7 months to estabilish an overland trade route between two towns. You simply need to deliver a large quantity of materials to any of the two towns. Titles Company Value gives the additional titles: The Well-mannered Company Value is at least 400,000 The Competent Company Value is at least 800,000 The Experienced Company Value is at least 1,200,000 The Successful Company Value is at least 2,000,000 The Clever Company Value is at least 4,000,000 The Sophisticated Company Value is at least 6,000,000 The Unbelievable Company Value is at least 8,000,000 }} __NOEDITSECTION__